Prison Pleasure
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Sakura, a horny police gets hold of the sexy prisoner, Sasuke. Read to find out. ;) Warning: Lemon, BDSM Story idea: By my boyfriend. I love him a lot. :)
1. Chapter 1

_I was pushed against a wall roughly. He was rubbing my boobs and grinding his cock in my wet pussy. I moaned as I pushed my fingers in his hair. The vibrator in my ass was pushed to its limit. I was so close to cumming._

"_Make me cum," I shouted as I pushed against him harder._

_He pushed in me harder and harder. I sneaked my hand down and was rubbing my clit. I bucked my hips roughly._

**Triiiiiiiiing**

"Ugghhh," I got up from the irritating sound of alarm clock. That was such a nice dream. I traced my panty covered pussy with my finger and it was damn wet. I pressed my fingers against my clit. I threw my head back and moaned. I withdrew my fingers as I realized I had to get up for work.

I walked into the bathroom and opened my bra and soaked panties. I held the hand shower in my hand and started wetting myself. I lathered my whole body with soap. I was washing my neck, my boobs, and my stomach. The feeling of hot water on my body felt so good. The pressure of water on my clit was making me wetter. I leaned against the wall and moaned. I held the hand shower closer to my pussy to enjoy this feeling. My juices were rolling down my thigh.

I started rubbing my boobs with my other hand. I was pulling on my nipples. I spit on them and started rubbing them roughly. I moaned loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Mmmmmm..I can't hold back anymore."

I dropped the hand shower and pushed my finger in my wet pussy. I pushed it harder and harder. Lots of juices were cumming out of my pussy. I fucked my hole harder and faster. I was on the verge of cumming.

I pulled out my fingers from my pussy. It was covered in juices. I started rubbing my swollen clit with my cum soaked fingers. I rubbed faster.

"I am cumming. I am cumming," I shouted.

Juices gushed out of my pussy as I cummed. My juices squirted all over my thighs. I slumped on the floor from being exhausted. I took my wet fingers in my mouth and sucked on them.

I worked at a police station. I wore my usual uniform which was a little sexy for a female police. It consisted of a blue button up dress which ended in mid thigh. I wore my favorite red bra and red g-string under it. I had tied up my pink hair in a pony tail. I entered the police station as my boss shouted.

"Sakura, you are again late," Tsunade shouted at me as always.

"Umm... Sorry. I was caught up in some personal problem," I tried to make an excuse.

She sighed and said, "I have to bring a captured criminal and lock him up here. So, I am going out."

She went out as I sat on my chair and started doing my pending paperwork. It was a small police station with one lock up. I, Ino and my boss Tsunade worked here.

I was distracted from my work as the door opened and Tsunade brought in a guy whose hand was handcuffed behind his back. Surprisingly he was shirtless and what a hot body it was. Tsunade pushed him inside the lock up as he resisted. I looked up at Tsunade for information.

"He was caught assisting in a bank robbery. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and he will stay here until the court decides what to do with him," Tsunade explained.

I looked at him and examined him. His midnight black hair fell over his eyes. He had pale skin. His body was well built and had muscles but was lean. "Just the way I like," I thought. He was wearing faded jeans. His cuffs had been opened now. I smiled as I imagined all those dirty things I could do to him.

Just then Ino entered the station and caught me eyeing that handsome devil.

"I know what you are thinking, naughty girl," she whispered in my ear.

"Uh..It's nothing," I stammered trying to control my thoughts.

"Don't act. And please have some fun. You need it," she laughed and she went to do her paper work.

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Push harder," I screamed as I was pushed against the wall. I was being fucked from behind and my boobs were pressed against the wall. I turned around and saw…_

"Sasuke!" I woke up with a startle.

I was sweating and as usual my panties were soaked. I fell back on the bed thinking about the dream. Sasuke's hard body pressed against mine and his huge dick was inside me.

"I have to stop thinking about him or else I will be late again," I told myself as I got up.

I entered the police station and immediately my eyes went to the handsome devil, Sasuke Uchiha. I blushed as the visions of my dream came into my mind. I shook my head and went to my desk.

"Sakura," Tsunade called.

I went to her cabin. She was sitting behind piles of paper work.

"I and Ino are going to a meeting to decide what to do with Sasuke Uchiha. You have to take care of him and be careful," she instructed me.

My mind was immediately in dream land thinking about all the dirty things I wanted to do to him.

"Sakura, are you listening?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yes yes, I understood," I replied and went back to my desk.

I was doing my boring paperwork as Tsunade and Ino went out.

"Have fun," Ino giggled and I glared at her.

After finishing my paperwork, I stood up and went near the lock up. And to my delight, Sasuke was doing push ups. Sweat trickled down his body. I wanted to lick every inch of his sexy body. He looked so delicious. His body pressing against mine, this thought was enough to make me wet.

I was unknowing rubbing my police rod against my covered pussy. Juices seeped through my panty and uniform and there was dark spot in the front. I let out a soft moan out of frustration.

Sasuke heard my moan and came near the gate.

"Something bothering you officer?" he asked as he smirked at me.

I pulled away my rod immediately and tried to hide my wet spot. "No," I answered sternly.

"But I heard you moan. Is something hurting you?" he asked in a fake concerned tone.

"None of your business," I said and went back to my desk.

I sat on my chair. I just could not control myself any longer. From where I was sitting, it was impossible for Sasuke to see me. So I thought to pleasure myself.

I started rubbing my boobs from above my dress. I pushed them together and then rubbed them harder. My head fell back on the chair. I opened the buttons on my dress and took my bra covered boobs out. I pushed the bra down, so that my boobs were in full view.

My nipples were erect. I pulled on them then twisted them. My head was spinning with pleasure. I slapped my boobs and then squeezed them. My pussy was getting soaking wet. I pushed two finger in my mouth and sucked on them. I started rubbing my boobs and twisting my nipples with my wet fingers.

I pulled down my panty and lifted my dress to my waist. I lightly touched my pussy and gave out a loud moan. It was obvious that Sasuke heard me. Then I heard his desperate voice.

"Sakura, your voice is driving me crazy. Let me touch you."

I was in no state to refuse his proposal. I stood in front of the gate wit my boobs hanging out of my dress and my shaved pussy exposed as my dress was bunched up at my waist. He immediately held my ass and pulled me against the gate. My boobs were pressed against the rods of the gate.

Sasuke started squeezing my boobs and pinching my nipples. I was moaning loudly. He pushed his face in my boobs and was licking them. "Sasuke...mmmm"

He licked my nipples and sucked on them. "Why torturing me?" he asked in between sucking my boobs. "My place, my rules," I smirked as I pushed his head harder in my boobs. "Now suck them really good."

His hands travelled down my body to my ass and gave it a hard squeeze. His hand was about to touch my pussy, just then I heard the door open. I panicked and quickly pulled away from him, pushed my boobs in my dress and closed it, covered my exposed pussy and sat on my desk.

"Hey, we are back," Ino shouted as they entered.

My pussy was still soaking wet and I was left frustrated. I touched my pussy lightly under my desk and let out a sight.

Should I continue? :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, he sucked my boobs pretty nicely," I said dreamily.

"If Tsunade comes to know about this, you are gone."

"Oh come on, nobody is going to know anything."

"So, what's your next plan?"

"Let's see. I need to make him understand that it's my place and it's my rules," I smirked and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ino inquired.

"To somewhere special," I winked and went away.

I was rummaging through racks of sexy underwear, dildos, and vibrators. I needed to tease him more. It's too soon to fuck him. I have to get him fucking horny before I can have his supposedly huge dick in my waiting pussy. Soon he would be begging for me and I would bring him down to his knees and he would give my pussy a nice licking.

I was getting wet at the thought of getting a very naked Sasuke Uchiha to his knees. I went for a medium vibrator, a dildo, a sexy black thong and matching black bra. I was ready for today's mission.

I entered my bedroom and was quickly down to my bra and panties. I was so fucking horny. I just couldn't keep my hands off my pussy. I was rubbing and slapping my bra covered boobs. I lay on my bed and was busy slapping my boobs, thinking Sasuke was doing this to me.

"Oh Sasuke," I moaned. "Fuck me...ahhhh...Fuck me please."

I was so desperate for his cock. I tore my bra and started twisting my nipples. My pussy was growing wetter. I pushed my one boob up and took the nipple in my mouth and was sucking on it. It felt so good. I could fuck all day, I was so turned on. Juices were spilling out of my pussy and drenching my panties.

I tore off the crotch of my panty. I could not wait till sliding down my panties. I turned around on my bed with my face on the bed and my ass in the air. I was rubbing my wet hole. Juices were coating my fingers. I wanted to squirt on Sasuke's face and make him lick it. I moaned at this thought and was rubbing myself harder.

I took out the vibrator and pushed it in my hole. I screamed as my face was pressed against the bed out of ecstasy. It felt like all my juices will be drained out. The vibrator was vibrating on high in my hot cunt and I was pressing my erect nipples. Juices ran down my thigh. I needed to cum soon. "Ahhhh..please make me cum," I moaned. I was bucking my hips as if fucking the vibrator. "I am a horny bitch. Sasuke, I am your cum slave. Mmmmmm," I fucked the vibrator harder and harder.

Just then my stupid phone started ringing. It was Tsunade. I received it.

"Hello Tsunade," I said in between moaning.

"Are you ok, Sakura?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I was trying to stop me from moaning.

"I have to go out. Please come over and take care of the prisoner."

"Yeah sure."

I smirked as I thought about my plan. I took out the dildo from my wet pussy as I gave out a moan. I set it on slow and pushed it back inside my hot cunt and wore the black thong on top of it. I wore my black bra and then my uniform and left the top buttons open to show off my bra a little. I stood in front of the mirror as I checked myself.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

"Sasuke," I called him in a seductive voice.

He was lying on the bench inside the lock up. He stood up and stood in front of the gate. As I came forward, he pulled me towards him and pulled at my uniform. I took his hand and handcuffed it then I pulled away from him and stood leaning on the wall opposite to his lock up.

"What are these for!"

"Uh huh Sasuke, my place my rules," I smirked.

He growled at me.

I was turned on by his desperateness and also by his hard cock which was pressed against his jeans. I started running my hands all over my body and was looking at him seductively. I squeezed my boobs lightly, slowly circling my nipples with my fingers.

"Oh my god Sasuke, it feels so good," I squeezed my boobs harder.

"Open those damn clothes already and let me touch you, Sakura," Sasuke said as he banged against the gates.

"Getting impatient Sasuke," I winked at him as I started unbuttoning my dress.

I opened my dress and was left in my bra and panties. He could see the vibrator vibrating in my pussy. "Sasuke, how do I look? " I winked at him.

"You are such a tease," Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

I pushed my bra down and went near him. I pushed my boobs in his face and he desperately licked my nipples. I quickly pulled away as he let out a frustrated growl. I started pulling and rubbing my pink nipples with Sasuke's spit.

"Look at me Sasuke, I am so fucking horny for you," I moaned.

I pushed down my drenched panties. My pussy juices were rolling down my legs. I went away shaking my hips and returned with a dildo. I put the dildo in my mouth and sucked it nicely as if it was Sasuke's hard cock.

I stood in doggy style with my ass faced towards Sasuke. I spread my ass and pushed that long dildo in my ass. I let out a loud moan. I started pushing it in and out. Both my holes were filled and juices were coming out. "Fuck me Sasuke," I moaned and fucked my ass hole harder and harder.

I put my face against the floor and was fucking both my holes. "Sasuke, I am going to cum," I shouted pushing both the dildos faster. "I am cumming. Yes, I am cumming!" I let out a load moan and squirted my juices. I slumped against the floor. I turned my head towards Sasuke on whom I have squirted my cum. He had a really painful hard on, and a wet spot on his jeans. I smirked at his frustrated face.

"Damn you Sakura!"

"Sakura," Tsunade called.

"Yes Tsunade," I responded.

"Why is Sasuke handcuffed?"

"He was not following my orders. I will open them now. I think he has got his punishment," I smiled.

Did you like it? Should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ahhhh…," the girl shouted while the prisoner fucked her hot cunt. The police was leaning against the wall and the horny prisoner lifted her leg up and was mindlessly fucking her. He was slapping her boobs and was squeezing them hard. "Fuck, you are so tight," he groaned in her ear and continued fucking her._

"Nah," I sighed as clicked on the next porn video. "There should be some good police prisoner or BDSM porn."

_The slave was down on his knees and his mistress was lying on a bench. There was a collar around his neck and a chain was attached to it whose end was in the mistress's hand. She was pulling at the chain. "Lick me hard bitch," she moaned as her slave was lapping her juices and licking her clit._

"Not good enough," Sakura let out another sigh. She clicked on another video.

_The slave's hands and legs were tied to the wall and she was blindfolded. Her master was standing with a whip in his hand. He came near her and grabbed her chin harshly and started kissing and licking her lips. The slave let out a whimper. He squeezed one of her boobs and backed away. He suddenly whipped her boobs then…_

I closed the browser with a heavy sigh and went to shower and dress up for work.

I was standing in front of the mirror with wet hair, tiny water droplets on my naked body. I ran my hands from my neck to the swell of my breasts down to the curve of my waist until my hand reached my moist slit. I pressed my clit lightly.

"What I should do to torment Sasuke," I wondered as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Then an idea came to my wicked mind and I smiled.

I entered the police station to see my desk filled with paper work. I let out a frustrated groan and set down to complete them. Before that I got a good look at my sexy prisoner. He was working out as he usually does in the morning. As I stood before him, he looked at me with lust in his eyes. It felt like he could pounce upon me at any time.

"Be patient," I whispered at him.

I smirked and went away before he could have a chance to pull me towards him and ravage me.

I was sitting on my desk and doing the paper work and patiently waiting for Tsunade to go out for some time but she seemed to be going on working at her desk. I was growing impatient with my increasing frustration.

I was so horny for him. Wetness from my pussy was seeping through my dress and making a wet spot on the chair. I shifted uncomfortably as pain was growing in my cunt. I wanted release. I lifted my dress up to my waist and my pussy was exposed under the desk as I wasn't wearing any panties or bra.

I spread my pussy lips. It was soaping wet. I ran my hand up and down my silt. I rubbed my clit lightly in circles. I let out a small sigh as I leaned against the chair. I coated my fingers heavily with my juices and pushed one finger in my hot pussy. I put my hand over my mouth to hold back my loud moan.

"Sakura," Tsunade suddenly called.

I quickly pulled out my finger and adjusted my dress.

"Yes Tsunade," I replied as I got up and went towards her room.

I entered her room.

"I need you to give these to the prisoner," she said as she pointed at a plate which had some cornflakes.

I raised an eyebrow.

"That's all we can afford and he does need something to eat, right," Tsunade shrugged.

I picked up the dish and took the keys from Tsunade.

I stood in front of the gate and Sasuke had a hungry look in his eyes, didn't know for me or for food. I opened the gate and went inside and locked it behind me. I bent down and put the plate on the bench. As I bent down my dress rode up a little and my ass could be seen. I didn't think he could understand if I was wearing nothing or a g-string.

I stood up and turned towards him. He immediately held my hand pulled me towards him and pushed me against the wall. He sniffed my cum soaked fingers then started licking them.

"You have tormented me enough Sakura," he whispered in my ear.

He pulled at the top of my uniform as the button fell off and my boobs were exposed. He pushed the bottom of my dress up and exposed my pussy. He smirked at my lack of underwear.

"Good thing you didn't wear underwear. They always annoy me," he said as he started sucking my nipples.

He pushed his covered dick on my wet pussy and started grinding. He was growing rougher. He slapped my boobs and licked them and bit on my nipple. He ground his hard cock harder. I moaned in his ear. My fingers gripped his hair and ground my pussy harder on his dick.

I wanted his dick inside my pussy so much. Juices were flowing out and making his pants wet. "Oh Sasuke," I moaned out.

Suddenly it came in my mind that Tsunade was still there and she could come out at any moment. Out of panic I pushed Sasuke away and adjusted my dress. I tried to unlock the gate but Sasuke held me from behind.

"I want you," he growled and started kissing my neck and I let out a soft moan and threw my head back on his shoulder.

I couldn't get carried away or else I would get in big trouble. I somehow wriggled out of his grip and got out of the lock up. I locked the gate and quickly got to my desk. I looked up after a few seconds to see Tsunade standing in front of my desk.

"Hey Tsunade," I tried to act normal.

"Why do you seem out of breath?" Tsunade asked.

"Just doing paper work at lightening fast speed," I giggled.

"And what the hell happened to your uniform? Where are the top buttons?" Tsunade asked horrified.

"It...Uh...caught onto something and tore."

"Ok, get it fixed right away," she told and went away.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Did you like it? Should I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ahhhh...ahhhh," I shouted as Sasuke sucked my pussy. "Yeah, right there," I moaned pulling on the chain that was attached to the collar around his neck. "Make me cum." His hands were handcuffed behind his back and he was hungrily lapping my pussy. _

"_I am cumming," I shouted as juices squirted out of my pussy._

I suddenly woke up with a satisfied grin. I knew what to do to my dear Sasuke today. But first I have to wash the mess I have made by spilling my pussy juices on the bed. I smiled sheepishly as I looked at the wet spot I have made. I am quite a squirter.

I was back to the sex store. I went through the BDSM section. I had never tried it before but it had always been my fantasy to dominate men and now I had found a perfect person who was truly helpless behind the bars. I could tie him up, handcuff him, put a leash around his neck and make him do whatever I wanted. This would be a dream come. I smiled dreamily.

I got a pair of handcuffs and a leash to put around his neck. I just had to plan now how to get him to wear this. It would be perfect if he would be sleeping.

Next day I woke at 5 in the morning, showered, dressed up in my sexiest bra and thong, put on my regular uniform whose buttons I had to fix. I rushed to the police station and entered breathlessly. And to my utter disappointment Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paperwork as usual and Sasuke, he was not sleeping. I woke up at 5 to get here early and I get this so not suitable situation.

I have to think of something. I can't let my plan go to waste. I smirked as a wicked plan came into my mind. I opened the top button of my dress, tore my left sleeve and stood in front of the gate and smiled seductively at him. He looked up with his hungry eyes. He immediately stood up and held me tightly against him and tried to kiss me fiercely.

I smirked and shouted, "Tsunade, the prisoner is attacking me." I pretended to wriggle out of his grip. He was taken aback by my sudden change of mind. He let go of me. Tsunade came rushing and saw my torn dress and Sasuke standing in front of me. It was enough to convince her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" she asked with concern.

"I think so," I said as I patted my torn sleeve.

"I will make sure this does not happen again. I will have him in handcuffs right now," she said sternly.

I smile on the inside. I have achieved what I wanted. Sasuke was completely helpless and was under my mercy. I can make him do whatever I wanted.

"Sakura, I am going out to a meeting. Take care here and of yourself," she went out.

As she closed the door behind her I took out the leash from my bag and stood in front of Sasuke's lock up. He was sitting there handcuffed. He looked up truly pissed at me.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

"Poor Sasuke, tied up like this. I don't mean to harm you. I just want you," I said as I opened the gate.

I entered and started walking towards him opening the buttons of my dress. I stood in front of him and let the dress fall. I was standing there in red bra with black lace on it and matching panties. His eyes widened and started to fill with lust again.

I stooped down and whispered in his ear, "Like what you see Sasuke."

I licked his ear and trailed kisses down his ears to his lips. I held his head and gave him an open mouthed kiss. His lust coming back to him as he kissed me back. He growled as he was not able to touch me. He broke the kiss and said, "Open me Sakura."

"How can I, my dear Sasuke? How can I let go of my wicked plan?" I smirked.

I trailed kisses down his neck licking once in a while. I ran my hands up and down his sexy chest. I pressed myself against him, rubbing my boobs against his hard chest. I opened my bra and let my boobs hang out.

I held Sasuke's head and pushed him in my boobs. He started licking and kissing them. I intertwined my fingers in his hair and guided him to my erect nipple.

"Suck," I commanded.

He started flicking my nipple with his tongue. He spitted on it and started licking it. I moaned loudly. "Yes Sasuke, lick harder."

As he was busy licking my nipples and nipping at my boobs, I put the leash around his neck. He looked up at me mortified.

"My place, my rules," I reminded him.

He growled but I pulled at the leash and made lick and suck my boobs again. I threw my head back and was moaning loudly. I was getting so wet. My panties were soaked and my juices were running down my thighs. I rubbed my pussy lightly and groaned.

I pulled at his chain and pulled him away. I slid out of my panties to show him my wet hot cunt. I pulled his chain and made him bury his face in my juicy cunt. He started licking my hole. I groaned and pulled at his chain. "More Sasuke."

He licked my clit and nibbled on it. I jerked my hips and pushed it in his face. His lips were glistening with my juices. I lie down on the floor and spread my legs more. I pulled at his chain for more and he complied with my wishes.

He started licking me aggressively. I was moaning and groaning loudly. I was so close. I pulled at his chain and shouted, "Sasuke, I am going to cumming. Make me cum."

I jerked and pushed my pussy in his face. "I am cumming," I moaned and squirted my juices all over his face. Sasuke gave my exhausted pussy one last stroke. I was panting heavily. I never had such an intense orgasm.

I got up and dressed. I came near Sasuke and opened his leash. I licked my juices off his face. "That was amazing. I am pleased."

I got out and locked the gate and put the keys in my back pocket. I told him to come closer and give me his hands. I unlocked the handcuffs.

"I will tell Tsunade that you behaved yourself so I opened your handcuffs."

He held my ass and pulled me closer and ground his dick against my pussy. "I am waiting patiently, Sakura. Next time I want to fuck your wet pussy mercilessly."

"Lets see," I said as I kissed his lips and went away.

Next morning, it was Tsunade's off day. Instead of having fun with Sasuke, I was frantically searching for the lock up keys. Tsunade will kill me if I didn't find them. I have looked everywhere. I sighed with disappointment.

"Where the hell have I lost them!?" I cried out.

"Are you searching for these?" I heard a husky voice behind me.

I turned around with fear in my heart and saw Sasuke standing there leaning against the wall with the keys in his hand. I gulped and the next moment everything went black.

Should I continue? Or leave you with a cliffhanger? : P


	6. Chapter 6

_I moaned out loudly as Sasuke fucked my dripping pussy. I was standing in doggy style and he was holding my hair and pumping his dick in my hot cunt. I moaned loudly as I cummed all over his dick._

I opened my eyes and there was darkness everywhere. I felt my hands were tied to the wall by chain and I was sitting on the cold ground. I was feeling cold then I realized I was completely naked. I felt wetness in between my legs. A vibrator was vibrating in my pussy and fluids were dripping down my legs.

"Looks like someone has waked up," I heard a husky voice from the darkness.

"Please untie me Sasuke," I pleaded.

"Now way Sakura. It's my turn now," he smirked as he came towards me.

He held my hair and pulled me to my feet and pushed me against the wall. He held the cum soaked vibrator and pumped it in my pussy. I let out moan and bit my lip.

"How does it feel to be helpless, Sakura?" he whispered in my ear. "I think quite pleasurable for you."

He ran his hands down body as if memorizing my every curve. I shivered under his touch. His hand grasped my boobs harshly and started kneading them.

"Oh god, Sasuke," I shouted as he pinched my nipples.

"Enjoying Sakura?" he smirked.

Before I could answer he replaced his hand with his mouth and started sucking my hard nipple. The vibrator still vibrating in my pussy as juices flowed down to the floor. He covered my nipples with his saliva and continued pulling at my nipple and squeezing the other boob.

He turned me and pushed me against the wall so that my boobs were pressed against the wall. He kneeled down and spread my ass cheek. He spitted on my asshole and pushed one finger inside. I let out a moan. He started finger fucking my ass. It felt so good. He pushed one more finger and was pushing them in and out crazily.

My pussy was getting wetter. I needed to release.

"Sasuke, please stop. I can't take it anymore," I moaned.

"Shut up," he grunted and continued fucking my ass with his fingers.

I moaned loudly as my need for his cock inside my pussy was increasing. "Ahhhhh..." I shouted as more juices squirted out of my pussy.

Sasuke pulled out his fingers and pushed me to the ground in doggy style.

"It looks so good Sakura. The vibrator fucking your fucking hole and you are wet like a bitch," he smirked.

"Please fuck me Sasuke," I pleaded.

"Not so fast."

He pulled the vibrator out of my pussy and lots of juices flowed out.

"You are horny slut, you know Sakura," he said as he slapped my pussy.

He put his hand between my legs and slowly rubbed my pussy. He slapped my pussy some more times and little amount of juices squirted on his hand. He pushed two fingers in my cunt and started fingering me faster and faster. I moaned louder.

"Sasuke please," I moaned.

"What Sakura?" he said and he pressed his fingers against my clit.

"Fuck me. Fuck your horny slut."

He took his dick in his hand and rubbed his dick against my wet pussy. I ground my pussy against his dick in frustration. He suddenly plunged his dick in my hot cunt. I moaned loudly from being filled. He slowed down as I let out a groan.

He held my hips and started thrusting inside my pussy harder and harder. "Yes Sasuke. Fuck me harder."

He was fucking me frantically and I was shouting and moaning as loudly as I could. He reached his hand between my legs and found my clit. I moaned as he pinched it. He continued fucking me harder. My juices were coating his dick. He was groaning as my pussy was squeezing his cock.

He pushed harder as he was close to cumming. Juices were down his cock. I was also going to cum soon. I ground my pussy against his dick harder. He was rubbing my clit faster. He pushed one last time inside me hard and spilled his cum inside my hot pussy.

I came all over his dick and squirted my juices on his balls. He pulled his cock out as I collapsed on the floor with my pussy exposed and dripping with his and my cum. I closed my eyes and immediately passed out of exhaustion.

I woke up finding myself on my desk, fully clothed. I looked around and find everything in place except Sasuke. He was not in his lock up.

"Tsunade," I called as I entered he room. "Where is Sasuke?"

"He was let out yesterday night. I guess you were too tired and were sleeping so I didn't wake you up," she answered.

Sasuke is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since Sasuke was gone.

"_Why? How?" I asked frantically._

"_It was proved that he was innocent and not at all involved it the crime. So, they let him free without any trial," Tsunade answered._

"_Where did he go?"_

"_I don't know. It is not our work to keep track of people who are not criminals."_

"_But...But...,"_

"_Is there any problem Sakura?"_

"_No," I kept my mouth shut and went to work._

One month had gone by and he hadn't contacted me. How could he? He didn't know my phone no. or address. But he knew the police station's phone no. and address. He was not a suspect now. He could have visited me. Maybe I didn't interest him. Maybe he had his part of fun with me and now he didn't need me.

Why was I thinking like that? It wasn't like he told me he loved me and then went away. It was just a one night stand.

"It was more than a one night stand," I sighed.

I looked over at the lock up. He used to be there. He shunned away the loneliness of my life, maybe just by sex, but still. He was more than a sex toy to me, I realized. Without him, the police station just felt empty, my life felt empty.

I sighed and got up. I needed to take a break.

"Tsunade, I am not feeling well. I am going home," I announced and headed home.

Walking through the crowded street, still feeling so lonely. When he was there, my mind was always occupied by his thoughts. I woke up in the morning planning how to tease him and annoy him. I giggled at that thought. I missed him. I needed him.

I went into the flower shop hoping something colorful will distract my thoughts. I bought some lilies and headed home.

I entered my house and put down my bag. My house felt more empty than usual. I don't know why. I ignored that thought and went to fill up the glass vase to keep the flowers.

As I was arranging the flowers, the door bell rang. I went to answer it. The vase in my hand fell and broke into thousand pieces. The clattering of the glass echoed through the house. My throat felt dry but I finally found my voice.

"Sasuke."

**I am ending the story here. If you want a sequel, you can tell me in the reviews. If you are interested then you can suggest some ideas for the sequel. Thank you for reading. Goodbye. **


End file.
